


Get chummy with me

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Relationships: Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV) & Reader, Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia & Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Noct, let’s hang out at your place and play some games!” (Y/N) cheered as she strutted up to walk next to the prince.   
“Sure.” He answered nonchalantly, falling into a comfortable silence until Prompto caught up with the pair.   
“Heya Prompt, game night at Noct’s place.” She held a tum up to the blonde, watching as he started grinning.   
“Heck yeah!”  
“My ride should be upfront by now, let’s hurry.” Noctis said, looking at the time on his phone. The three hurried outside to meet up with Gladio who stood leaning against his car in the parking lot. (Y/N) tried to hide her blush. She knew Noctis was the prince and that Gladio was his shield and all that but she had never actually met anyone he knew other than Prompto and that was because they were all best friends. So she had all the right to be nervous about going to Noct’s place right after school and not go there herself in the evening. She would usually go home first and change from her school uniform before going over to the prince’s apartment, just after dinner time.  
“(Y/N) and Prompto will come today.” Noctis said to Gladio before hopping into the car. Gladio nodded in a greeting at the two before getting in. The car ride back to Noctis apartment was relatively quiet. Gladio and Noct talked some and Prompto and (Y/N) were playing some game on their phones. The radio bussed quietly in the background.

“Ah no no no! Argh!” Prompto exclaimed as he managed to steer his vehicle off the road of the race in the game they were playing. (Y/N) laughed as she drove past his avatar. The three sat on the couch, jackets and ties littered the floor next to it, and their shoes laid in a messy pile at the front door. A klick of the door opening and closing, followed by an annoyed sigh made (Y/N) glance up at the young man now standing in the doorway to the open space. Her eyes widened as she stared way too long at the man’s face. Another crash sounded from the screen and (Y/N) blushed as she realized she’d been staring, before hurrying to turn back to the game only to realize she was the one who crashed, making Noctis the winner.  
“Noooo!” She whined, dropping her controller on the coffee table.   
“Oh, hey Iggy.” Noctis mumbled before returning to the game to reset.  
“Heya!” Prompto waved, clearly familiar with the young man.  
“Hi, I’m (Y/N).” (Y/N) mumbled before standing up. “This is getting boring, Noct just keeps winning~” She said as she went to stand behind the couch, right behind Noctis.  
“Hey, let’s take a selfie!” Prompto said as he brought out his beloved camera. The boys leaned back as (Y/N) leaned forward in between them, smiling.

Somehow everything ended in Prompto chasing (Y/N) around the apartment. And Ignis had to catch her around the waist as she slipped on the shiny wooden floor.  
“Please, do be careful. And if you plan on running around, I would suggest putting on some pants.” Ignis said, looking down at the girl hanging over his arm.  
“Y-yeah, sorry.” She blushed as she stood up. “Noct, I’ll go look through your clothes!” She called as she went to his room.  
“Sure!” He called back as he laid down on the couch. Prompto went to follow (Y/N) like a puppy but was stopped by Ignis.  
“Give a girl some privacy, won’t you?” He glanced down at the boy.   
“But I wanna look through Noct’s clothes too!” He whined, looking after (Y/N).  
“I don’t mind!” A muffled voice came from the bedroom. Ignis glanced up at Noctis who was already napping. Letting Prompto go, Ignis went back to the kitchen.   
(Y/N) emerged from the boy’s room with a pair of sweats replacing the school uniform skirt she had on before and her button-up shirt removed to reveal the tank-top she had worn underneath. As she saw the prince napping on the couch, she went over and laid down on top of him, waking him with the sudden extra weight.  
“Hey, Noct, can I borrow a sweater?” Prompto emerged from the boy’s room with a black hoodie in his hand.  
“Yeah!” He called before closing his eyes.   
“Dinner is almost ready.” Ignis called from the open kitchen as he looked over at the two on the couch with a raised brow.

“Excuse me for asking, but you seem fairly close with Noct. But I don’t think we have met?” Ignis said as the four sat down at the dinner table.  
“Oh. No, I usually go home first to take care of my siblings until this time when my parents get home but my dad was off work today so I was able to hitch a ride with them straight after school.” She smiled sheepishly before digging into the food.  
Small talk here and there and (Y/N), Noctis and Prompto basically eating off each other's plates made the dinner a pleasant moment. Ignis chuckled as the three traded food back and forth over the table.   
“This is so good. I’m glad I finally get to meet the one cooking all the delicious food. I usually just get to eat the leftovers when I’m here so late.” (Y/N) hummed happily as she stuck another bite of food in her mouth.   
“Are ya gonna eat that? Can I have it?” Prompto said next to her. She shook her head, scooting the bit of food over on her plate. Prompto stabbed it on his fork before sticking it in his mouth, matching (Y/N)’s happiness.

A chorus of loud giggles startled Ignis out of his thoughts. Noctis had (Y/N) in an iron grip on his lap while Prompto tickled her sides. The three all had wide smiles on their faces where they sat on the couch, making Ignis smile in return.   
“No! No! Stop! I surrender!” She gasped for air as Prompto stopped tickling her. She leaned back into Noctis as she breathed heavily, small giggles escaping in between huffs of air. Noctis rested his chin on her shoulder as she calmed down. They sat like that until (Y/N)’s phone started ringing on the coffee table.   
“Oh, it’s my dad. I’ll just answer quickly.” She said as she untangled herself from the boys before grabbing her phone and stepping out onto the balcony, not bothering to close the door.  
“Hello, dad...” ... “... Sorry... No, I’m at Noctis’s place with Prompto...” ... “What..? No... he doesn’t seem to mind that we’re both here... another one of his friends is here too, we just ate...” She felt it was easier to say a friend than explain Ignis position. “...What...? What are you talking about..?” ... “No...” A long moment of silence followed. “Okay, see you later...” She hung up with a sigh before stepping inside again.   
“Is everything ok?” Noct looked over his shoulder as she stepped closer.   
“Yeah, yeah...” She sat down next to the boys as she laid her phone back on the table.   
“Hey... I think I need to get going soon. My dad wants me to come home.” She smiled.  
“But it’s the weekend tomorrow.” Prompto tried.  
“I’ll drive you back when you’re ready to leave.” Ignis said without missing a beat.  
“Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, let’s have a sleepover! It’s the weekend tomorrow.” Prompto came the next week, swinging an arm around both his friends' shoulders.  
“Sure.” (Y/N) said after a moment of hesitation.  
“Hey, why don’t Ignis join too?” (Y/N) suddenly shot up after a moment of silence.  
“Oh, oh, and Gladio too!” Prompto shirped in. (Y/N) nodded in agreement. The two looked over at Noctis with anticipation.  
“The more the merrier I guess.” Noctis said they kept walking.  
“We can watch a movie and make snacks and we can take the mattress from your bed and put it by the couch and-“ Prompto jumped excitedly. (Y/N) smiled shyly.   
“Hey, (Y/N) do you need to head home first after school?” Noctis looked over at her. She shook her head.   
“Dad’s been home all week.”

“A sleepover? I mean sure.” The large man chuckled, looking at the three as they came over to the car.

While Noctis helped Ignis put everything away after dinner, (Y/N) and Prompto began moving the coffee table away from the couch to make room for the mattress. 

The three then sat in a small cuddle pile until Gladio walked through the door, a brow raised at the sigh of the three cuddling on the unfinished makeshift bed in the middle of the living room.  
“Uh... I brought snacks...?” He chuckled as he went over to the kitchen to put the paper bag down on the counter.   
“Yaay!” The three called out, sounding tired.  
“No, we can’t be tired yet!” (Y/N) sat up quickly, earning a groan from the boy laying over her lap. “Let’s bake something!” She aid as she stood up, untangling herself from the pile.  
“Eh, I don’t really have anything for baking...” Noctis looked up.   
“Don’t worry I have an idea, it’s super simple. Do you have any chocolate?” She answered as she started looking through the cabinets in the kitchen.   
“I just bought some.” Gladio said, opening the bag of goodies, grabbing a chocolate bar.  
“Perfect!” She said grabbing it.   
After a few minutes, she put her masterpiece in the small freezer.   
”Because you didn’t have any Pearl sugar or dried coconut flakes it won’t quite be the same but let’s hope they taste good still. Did you pick out a movie yet?” She said as she came over to sit on the couch next to Gladio with Prompto resting against her legs.  
“Mhm.” He held up the DVD case for her to see while Ignis put the movie in.  
“Are you really gonna wear that to watch a movie in?” (Y/N) questioned Ignis as he sat down a seat away from her while Noctis went to change.   
“I didn’t bring anything else.” Ignis said.  
“Thought you might say that.” Gladio smirked as he threw a big sweater at Ignis’ face, making the others laugh.  
“No excuses work against coziness.” (Y/N) and Prompto held their arms up in victory. Noctis returned to the living room, sitting down on the mattress. (Y/N) then threw herself straight out between Noctis and Prompto, landing on her stomach before reaching out to start the movie. Ignis took this distraction to swiftly change shirts, moving to sit closer to Gladio, where (Y/N) had sat before. 

Long into the night, many bags of candy and popcorn later, the five all laid in a mess over the couch and mattress.   
“Hey, let’s sleep...” Prompto mumbled, sitting up. A chorus of agreement followed as everyone got up to get ready for bed. Noctis dragged a half-sleeping (Y/N) into his bedroom to help her find some clothes to sleep in while Gladio handed Ignis some stuff he had picked up from the other’s apartment.   
“Thank you~” (Y/N) mumbled as Noctis handed her a shirt and boxers.  
“Are they...” Gladio glanced into the bedroom, seeing (Y/N) leaning on Noct.  
“I’m not sure. They all seem very comfortable with each other.” Ignis said as he looked through the bag Gladio had brought for him. Gladio quickly looked away as he saw (Y/N) undressing. Ignis stepped to close the door. 

“Cozy (Y/N) is a happy (Y/N)~” Prompto said, bubbly and muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. (Y/N) smiled sleepily at him as she also brushed her teeth.   
“Does these make my butt look bigger??” She said as she strikes a pose, holding up the big shirt to show her boxer clad ass to Prompto and Noctis. The three laughed merrily before going back to the messy bed in the living room.


End file.
